


The Gift of Chastity

by BrokenShadow



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenShadow/pseuds/BrokenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 5 long years, Leliana is reunited with her beloved warden. A cure has been found, a deal has been made, but there is a catch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Chastity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Arachnid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Arachnid/gifts).



Five long years had passed since Leliana had last seen her love. Since their last embrace, sweet kisses, and whispered, "I love yous".

Leliana leaned against the balcony as she looked to the horizon beyond Skyhold; wondering just how much more time must pass before her love returned to her.

Crystal had sent word of her success in finding a cure for the calling. She mentioned in her letter to Leliana that her life came with a price they _both_ would have to bear. But Leliana didn't care. She was too delighted at the news of the cure, ecstatic even. There was no price too great if it meant having the warden back at her side.

Crystal was expected to arrive any day now. The spymaster found herself unable to concentrate on anything for long and became distracted at every unusual sound, footstep, or person to enter the rookery; hoping every instance to be met with the piercing blues of her beloved.

Crystal did not arrive that day. Or the next. Or the next.

The last day of that week Leliana was sure her warden was close. She decided to stay up through the night, trying to see to some work documents in the process. It was not long before Leliana dozed off at her desk over some of Skyhold's requisition papers. Waiting day and night for Crystal's return had taken its toll on the spymaster.

Leliana dreamt of Crystal's face that night. The brunette held the former bard from behind; arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace. She whispered to Leliana of how much she missed her, how beautiful she still was after all these years.

"I love you so much, Leliana." The whisper grew louder. _Closer_. The embrace warmer, tighter, more comforting than a moment ago. Leliana's eyes slowly flickered open. A soft, chilled face had buried itself at the base of her neck. Smooth, passionate lips pressed gentle kisses there.

"Crystal?" Leliana whispered in both confusion and surprise.

"I was hoping you'd wake up," Crystal breathed against the redhead's ear.

Leliana sprang from the chair and spun toward Crystal nearly knocking them both over as she wrapped the warden in the tightest of hugs. She began sobbing uncontrollably as Crystal held her closer.

"I'm here now, my love. I'll stay for as long as you'll have me."

Leliana pulled back to look into those ocean blues she had missed so much. "I'll have you forever then."

Taking Crystal by the hand, Leliana led the brunette up a hidden staircase to her bed chambers.

"Leli, wait. There's something I have to tell yo-"

But the warden didn't get to finish. The moment they stepped inside the spymaster's chambers the door slammed shut, and Crystal was pressed violently against it. Leliana began an immediate assault of harsh kisses and desperate gropes.

She couldn't help the ever-growing need building within to feel her lover move and writhe beneath quivering fingertips. Her kisses became increasingly needy. Crystal kissed back just as hard and with just as much longing.

The brunette opened her mouth once more to speak, but Leliana quickly consumed those luscious lips with her own. It wasn't the time for words. Crystal would have to wait. It was time for physical expression and reunion. The time for them to merge and share their bodies with one another again after being apart far too long.

OoOoO

Crystal desperately needed to tell Leliana something but couldn't tear herself away from those demanding lips, perfect face or breathtaking body. _Maker! She feels so good!_

She tried one last time to speak, but Leliana quickly countered with another ferocious dance of tongues. _Oh well, she'll find out eventually I guess,_ Crystal thought as she rested her hands on full hips and pulled Leliana closer. The redhead arched in the warden's long, toned arms and let out a breathy moan before unbuttoning Crystal's blouse with practiced fingers.

"Bed," Leli breathed.

OoOoO

Pulling Crystal along, Leliana silently thanked the Maker for this moment and the happy ones sure to come. She pushed her lover on the bed roughly before straddling her in the process.

Crystal opened her mouth once more to speak… "Leli, there really is something I have to tell you—"

But once again, Leliana silenced her lover by unleashing a flurry of what was her love on Crystal's body. She quickly stripped away her cloak and underclothes before zoning in on Crystal's belt buckle.

Bodies writhing, she unfastened the button and buckle with deft hands, discarding her partner's leggings in record time. What she found beneath the clothing, however, was not the prize she sought.

"By Andraste! Crystal? What is this!?" Leliana nearly screamed.

"I tried to tell you," Crystal said weakly.

Leliana stared at the contraption protecting her lover's most private parts. The belt was metallic, complete with a lock she feared had no key.

"Good Maker, Crystal. Tell me this is a joke," Leliana plead.

"It isn't. This is the price to be paid I mentioned in the letter. The one I said we must bear together? I made a deal with Andraste's Ghost. She promised a cure in exchange for me becoming pure. A ritual was performed. She absolved me of all my ill deeds and past discretions. It concluded with this belt."

"Nooooo." Leliana couldn't _think straight_.

Her hormones were going haywire while in such close proximity to the woman she desired most in this world. After all Leliana had been through, how could the Maker add this to her list of torments? Had she not suffered enough? Her faith was already fragile, and this was the last straw.

"No," Leliana repeated as she shook her head. "I will no longer abide by the Maker _or_ Andraste. Taking away the part of you I love most will not be condoned! Hand me my dagger."

Crystal reached for the sleek dagger resting atop the bedside table and passed it to Leliana's outstretched hand. "And here I thought you loved me for my charm and rugged good looks."

Leliana blushed a deep crimson as she realized what she just said. "Of course I do I was just—"

"Thinking with your vagina again? It's okay, my love. I forgive you," Crystal laughed. "What are you going to do with a dagger? It's metal, Leliana! And it isn't just _any_ chastity belt, it's _thee_ Chastity Belt of Andraste! I don't think even you can pick a lock such as this one."

"You're right," Leliana agreed. "We need Dagna. She can make a grenade for this. We're gonna blow this travesty off you."

"Leli!"

"Yes, my love? What's wrong?"


End file.
